


Beautiful Night

by TheUTAUNerd



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Step-parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUTAUNerd/pseuds/TheUTAUNerd
Summary: Logan spending some quality time with his step son.Based on the song Beautiful Night - Marcus Abbott





	1. Stargazers

It was a clear night that night. Logan leaned back against the large oak tree he was sat by, using his prized telescope to gaze up at the stars in all their magnitude and glory. This was calming, something he could enjoy other than books. Unlike them, this wasn’t ink printed onto paper with the syntax and grammar necessary to convey the English language. This was real; extraordinary, brilliant, incredible even, but real nonetheless. And he adored it. 

He spent so long reading about the world outside, a world filled with marvels and wonders the human mind could never truly comprehend, filled with love and happiness, yet filled with angst and despair. Stargazing gave him the ability to have a small slice of that, all to himself. Well, almost. He looked to his left, giving a small smile as he watched the emo beside him, who was completely enthralled by the lights and colours in the sky above. 

They had their own reasons for being there, of course. Logan loved to study the stars and their placement, wishing to know all there was to know about them. Virgil, well, Virgil was there to take a break from the stresses and anxieties of the week just passed. Logan was the one who suggested they go together, many months ago. Now, it was just second nature to invite Virgil whenever he went out, whenever there was a meteor shower or anything else that could be seen as an important stargazing event. Logan loved his company; it was quiet, calm and relaxed. Virgil enjoyed being there as well, he’d always loved the night. Of course, their circumstances were a little strange; Logan having married Virgil’s father, they weren’t even blood relatives, and somehow they connected well, like it was fate. Logan’s own son, Roman, had a similar occurrence with Patton. It was like the two were meant to be together.

“Virgil?” Logan broke the calm silence, his voice sounding almost foreign, they’d been quiet so long.

“Yeah? What is it?”

“It sure is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is, Mom.” It was an inside joke for the two step brothers to call Patton ‘Dad’ and Logan ‘Mom’. They both acted as those roles, and as much as the two parents tried to deny it, Logan was definitely a mother figure to them. Someone they could go to for some quiet time or some advice, but also someone who they could be themselves around. Patton was the one they could go to for a hug or a cup of tea and a cookie, the one who would look after them when they were sick or be there on the off-days. This was especially useful for Virgil, who was diagnosed with an anxiety disorder at the age of six. Logan had taken this in his stride, and had worked immensely hard to ensure he wouldn’t accidentally hurt or trigger Virgil - yet another reason why they saw him as ‘Mom’. By this time, Logan had grown used to the name and just let them say it, under the condition that they didn’t do so in public. In public, he was Logan, as their teacher (he was the ‘fortunate’ one to teach the boys their least favourite subject, mathematics) he was Mr. Sanders. 

“Are you doing alright out here?” Logan carefully asked. That question was the way Logan asked if Virgil was anxious or not. 

“Yeah, I’m doing okay.” He gave a small smile and took a bite out of the sandwich his Dad had given him. Logan gently ruffled his hair and went back to looking through his telescope. This was their quality time together. Patton and Roman had musicals, Roman and Virgil had Disney films, Patton and Virgil had lazy days where they’d just relax in onesies, Logan and Roman had reading (Roman would generally read fairy tales while Logan would generally read Charles Dickens) and all of that made them closer as a family. Together, they all had movie nights, which would generally end in popcorn all over the floor, Virgil hiding under the table from Roman (who was threatening to throw a bowl of popcorn over his head - there was just a lot of hissing from Virgil’s end), and Logan holding a sleeping Patton while trying to calm his sons down. But he didn’t have to think about all that for now. Now was just him spending quality time with his stepson and enjoying the beautiful night.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two return home to a worried Patton.

The time finally came for Logan and Virgil to return home. Virgil was clearly annoyed by that, but it only took a sharp word from Logan to snap Virgil out of it and realise just how late it was. Logan packed up everything and walked back down the hill, with Virgil in tow. He went through the gate in their back garden and into the house. 

"Patton, dear, we're home!" He quietly called, knowing that Roman would be having his 'beauty sleep' by now. Patton looked up from his movie and hugged them both. 

"It's so late, are you both okay?" He held them both close, going into 'protective dad mode' as his son's called it. He hugged Patton back. 

"We're fine, dear, the meteor shower was just a little later than initially thought. No need to worry, we're only twenty minutes late." He ruffled Patton's hair. 

"You still could've had anything happen to you, you know!"

"Well, if I wasn't absolutely sure we were safe, would I have taken Virgil?"

"The answer to that is even if Mom tried, I wouldn't go." Virgil answered from the kitchen, where he was taking his medication for the night. Patton sighed. 

"Just text me at least, yeah? You know I worry." He hugged Logan tight. "Besides, you have work and school tomorrow. Trust the meteor shower to be on a Wednesday." He chuckled and went to Virgil, hugging him close. "Take those and then it's straight to bed, okay? I left you a cookie on your desk."

"You're the best, Dad."

"Sugar will stop him from going to sleep."

"But he needs to eat after taking the medication and he's had a rough day." He countered. 

"Dad wins, Mom. Can't argue with that logic."

"Actually, I- Nevermind, I'm going to bed. Goodnight to you both." He kissed their heads and left. 

Patton grinned. "I may have also left you a second cookie, Virge." He held Virgil close as he finished. Virgil nodded and cuddled close to Patton. 

"Love you Dad."

"I love you too, kiddo. Go to sleep soon, yeah? If you have any problems, knock on the door twice."

"I know, Dad. We've done that since I was seven." 

"Good. Sleep well, my little kitten." He laughed as he went upstairs, hearing Virgil hissing at him. 

Patton went to check on Roman, seeing him awake. "You okay, champ?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep. I was worried about Virgil." Roman admitted, just as Virgil walked in. 

"Awe, you do care." He snickered, earning a pillow to the face. 

"Alright, settle down, you two." Patton sighed. Virgil hissed and grabbed his pajamas, going to the bathroom.

"Sorry, Padre." Roman sighed, lying down. Patton rolled his eyes fondly and picked up the pillow, putting it behind Roman's head. 

"You gotta be careful with Virgil, Ro. He's really sensitive to a lot of things and he will hiss as a response to that. I know it's new to you and you've not had to deal with anything like it before, but you can't throw stuff at him. It really frightens him. He sees it as an attack, not as a banter. Okay?" 

"Alright." Roman sighed. Patton smiled and tucked him in, kissing his head. Virgil came back and got in bed, prompting Patton to do the same with him. 

"Night kiddos, I love you both." 

"Love you too, Dad, goodnight." They both replied, falling asleep as Patton closed the door.


	3. Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is hell. Especially when you were out the night before. ESPECIALLY when you're bored in English

Virgil was regretting every life decision he'd ever made. He was exhausted, falling asleep at his desk no matter how many times Roman had put a book on him. There were now twelve books stacked on his head, and the others were placing bets on how long it would last until either Virgil woke up or the teacher found out. Roman almost felt bad for him, until he remembered just why Virgil was so exhausted. Unfortunately for Roman, his 'mother' walked in the second he was aiming for unlucky number thirteen. 

"Roman Sanders, a word? And please remove those books from Virgil Felan's head. I believe we need to have a word with the guidance counselor." Logan sighed. Roman removed the books as Virgil woke up. 

"Mom, what the hell...?" He mumbled, causing the other students, who didn't know, to laugh, thinking it was just an embarrassing moment. 

"Virgil, now that you're awake, come with me please." He sighed. Virgil grabbed his things and went with them. Logan walked to the guidance counselor's office, walking in and making sure the door was closed before sighing. "Pat, you're not going to believe what I just walked into."

"What have you done, kiddos?"

"Virgil was asleep in class, not that I blame him. But Roman here thought it would be funny to stack books on his head. Thirteen books!"

"Actually, it was almost thir-" Patton cut him off.

"What would have happened if he'd woken up, huh?! He'd have gone into a panic attack! Even just the weight from the books could have seriously harmed him! He's your brother, why would you do that?!" Patton actually sounded angry for once, checking Virgil over. 

"Dad, I'm fine, my sight's just a little blurry, is all..." He sighed. Logan checked Virgil over as well. 

"The pressure from the books may have caused him to have a small concussion. Virgil, how many fingers?" He held up two. 

"Four...?" He asked quietly, starting to panic slightly. Patton noticed and hugged him tight. 

"Okay, buddy. What we're gonna do is take you to the nurse, make sure you're okay, then we're gonna take you home, okay? No need to worry." He smiled. Virgil nodded and left with Patton, leaving Logan to continue lecturing Roman. 

Later, Virgil was lying on the sofa, with Patton beside him. Patton had called the school to explain that he wouldn't be in, and now they were both in onesies, watching movies. Virgil was relaxed and calmer than before, cuddled into Patton. 

"We're home, Pat! How's Virgil doing?" Logan called, removing his coat before coming in and sitting beside them. 

"I'm doing much better, Mom. Still kinda blurry though." Virgil explained, yawning slightly. Logan nodded and stroked his hair, causing the emo to purr softly. 

"Can I see?" Virgil nodded and sat up slowly, letting Logan check him over. 

"I believe he would benefit from another day off school. You can never be too careful with a concussion." He smiled and hugged Virgil gently, glancing at the doorway as Roman walked in. 

"Is he okay?" Roman sounded genuinely worried. Patton nodded and opened his arms out. Roman went into them and cuddled close to Patton, who stroked his hair gently and kissed his head. 

"What you did was really reckless, kiddo. But luckily, Virgil's gonna be fine. I get it, English is incredibly boring, but you can't do that kind of thing with Virgil. What if he'd woken up, huh? He could've caused more hurt to himself and could've hurt you, too." Patton held him close. 

"I really am sorry, Virge."

"It's fine, Ro, I get it. English is our worst class, the situation presented itself and you ran with it without thinking. We've all done that before, believe me." Virgil chuckled. 

"Alright then, go get your onesies, we're having movie night!" Patton grinned. Logan left, almost being knocked over by Roman, who ran up the stairs like his life depended on it. Virgil and Patton both laughed. 

That night, family movie night ended the same way it always did; Virgil hissing under the table, Roman threatening to throw popcorn over him, Patton asleep in Logan's arms and Logan trying to reign his children in.


	4. Far From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Virgil's keeping a secret and Roman is determined to help his brother.

It was just a normal day, it seemed. School was going as it always did, for all four of the Sanders-Felan family. 

That was, until Virgil came home. 

He was late, very late. That wasn't what worried Roman. What worried Roman was his shaking, his red eyes, the way he seemed to be curling into himself. The thespian was more than a little outraged about the fact that his parents didn't seem to realise how bad a condition Virgil was in, instead yelling at him for being late, and for pushing past them to go to his room. Roman went after him, only to get the door slammed into his face. Now he was really, really worried. Virgil had never acted like that before. Normally he wouldn't care about Virgil's well-being - after all, he had been Virgil's main bully until their parents decided to get married - but this was honestly scaring him. What was causing such a reaction? Had something happened? Had someone hurt him? Because if they had hurt his little brother, they were going to get a fist to the face. 

Virgil didn't come down for dinner. He never missed food, especially if it was pasta night. He loved Patton's cooking. He never missed an opportunity to eat it. So something was seriously wrong. Logan and Patton had calmed, and now they were just worried as Roman was. It wasn't so bad, until they heard Virgil yelling at someone on the phone upstairs. He'd clearly been crying. Now, they were more than scared. 

For the next few days, Virgil was a ghost, never coming out of their bedroom. Whenever Roman was in there, Virgil was in bed, facing the wall. Whenever Patton or Logan was in there, the same thing. He didn't go to school for those days. His phone was left uncharged, after dying due to the sheer number of notifications the emo had been receiving. Virgil never looked at his phone, and hissed whenever any of them went near it. The screen was facing down so they couldn't see any of the notifications. Clearly Virgil wanted the reason to be a secret. Eventually, Patton had to call in their therapist to try to talk to him, and even then, Virgil was silent, unmoving. It wasn't until Logan lost his temper that Virgil went back to school, and even then, he wore a different hoodie, hid his face and stayed completely silent throughout. Roman kept a close eye on him, watching to see if anyone tried to hurt him. Nothing. 

Nothing for the next few days, in fact. 

It was a week later that Roman finally found out what had been going on. Virgil was just walking through school as usual when he suddenly froze. He began shaking and slowly backed away before running off. Roman was sure he saw his brother run into their Dad's office. He looked to try to see what Virgil saw. Nothing much, students walking through as usual, a guy walking past with his arms around a girl. The guy looked to be Deceit, someone Virgil hung out with a- Oh. The realisation hit Roman like a ton of bricks. The amount of times Logan and Patton had told him not to hang out around Deceit, the number of times he'd teased Virgil about being around the snake. Looked like he really was a snake. He cast his mind back to the conversation he'd heard Virgil have. He had yelled something along the lines of 'who the hell was she' so he could piece together what had happened. Without even thinking, he went straight up to the snake bastard and punched him in the face. Before a fight broke out, of course, Patton came out of his office and saw what had happened, calling for him to come into the office. He did so willingly. 

Logan was called into the office, seeing both his sons in there, and sighed.   
"What have you two done this time?" He groaned. Virgil just shook his head, clearly trembling. Roman, however, had had enough of his parents not realising what was wrong.   
"You want to know what we've done? Virgil's done nothing. He's in here because he actually needed some comfort. I, however, am in here for serving justice to the lying snake that cheated on him, possibly multiple times." Patton's eyes widened and he rushed to hold his son close.   
"Oh, Virgie, I'm so sorry..." He whispered as he stroked his hair gently. Virgil snuggled into him, trying not to cry again. "How long were you two together...?"  
"A year... It was actually our anniversary... I wanted to surprise him, so I went to his house after school... Probably should have warned him, though, considering when I got there, he was more than a little comfortable in /her/ company... And now he's parading around school with her like I never existed..." He explained. Patton cuddled him tight, gently holding him. Roman hugged his brother, gently rubbing his shoulder.   
"I know it hurts, V... I know it does, especially after being with him so long, but the truth is that he's a liar, a cheat and he's never going to change. Snakes like that aren't worth crying over. Because now, you're going to be able to find the right person for you and treat you like the prince you are, okay?" Roman whispered, earning a nod. He ruffled Virgil's hair, earning a quiet hiss. Logan joined in with the hug, quietly apologising to Virgil. 

Let's just say, after Virgil left the room, a certain snake never crossed him. Frankly because Virgil kicked him where it counts and got suspended for three days.


End file.
